poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dinosaur Dig (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park)
This is scene when Alan, Ellie, the group of scientist, and The Weekenders Adventures Team find dinosaur bones, as Tino feels something is biting his leg was Chomp, then Max Taylor and his friends appears telling Chomp to stop, then they meet them for the first time in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park. Tino Tonitini: Wow, amazing fossil. (Then somthing bits his leg) HEY! What's biting me? (looks down and sees a yellow baby triceratops, biting his leg) Wha...!! Noby: Whoa! Human Fluttershy: What is that thing? Tino Tonitini: It's a Triceratops! Get it off! Get it off! Rita: (Then a boy with a spiky hair, purple eyes, a cap with horns, his red shirt, orange pants, red gloves, belly bag and red sneakers appears and grabs the baby triceratops and let's go off Tino's legs) ???: Chomp! Stop! (Then another boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, with a dinosaur claw as his neckalce, blue shirt, light pants, white sneakers appears) ???: Yeah! People are not toys! (Then a girl with pink hair, purple eyes,a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest appears) ???: You should know better. Tino Tonitini: Wow, thanks. ???: I am so sorry about my triceratops. Tino Tonitini: It's okay. ???: He's like that when he doesn't know strangers. Tino Tonitini: I see. So who are you guys anyway? ???: Oh, my name is Max Taylor. Tino Tonitini: You're the son of Dr. Spike Taylor. Max Taylor: Yup. That's right. ???: He's my boyfriend. Anyway I'm Zoe Drake. Sunset Shimmer: You and I are in common. I'm Tino's girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer. Zoe Drake: Wow. That's amazing. ???: The name is Rex Owen, my real last name is Ancient. Human Applejack: Nice to meet you all. So what are your dinosaurs' names. Max Taylor: This is Chomp. Zoe Drake: That's Paris. Rex Owen: And this is Ace. Alan Grant: Hey Tino! Who's your new friends? Tino Tonitini: Alan, Ellie. This is Max, Zoe, and Rex. ???: ALAN GRANT! My God, you are my hero! Max Taylor: Hey, it's the old lady. ???: How dare you call me that!! If I were beautiful and stuff, I step on you already! ???: Calm down, Ursula... ???: Yeah, we've reformed. Remember? Human Applejack: Who are they? Ursula: We're the Alpha gang. I'm Ursula. Zander: Fantastic, Zander. Ed: And Ed. Sneech: Oh yeah, you're the old lady that Max was talking about. Oh every time someone calls you that, it makes you mad. Ursula: Do not call me an old lady!! (Tino and Sunset Shimmer giggling) Ursula: What's so funny?! Tino Tonitini: Nothing. ???: HEY! You three clowns! Have you found any fossils yet! Ursula: No. Ed: Not yet. Sci-Twi: Who the heck is that ugly guy? ???: Hey who you calling ugly?! Tish Katsufrakis: Sorry. She didn't mean to call you that. ???: Don't you call me that again! I want all the dinosaur fossils so we can revive them and create the park! Lor McQuarrie: What the heck are you talking about? Sci-Twi: What park? (Then we see two little children appears) ???: Hi. ???: You look new. Tino Tonitini: Yes we are. Carver Descartes: Question. Who are you? ???: My name is Dr. Z and these are my grandchildren Rod and Laura. Rod: What's up. Laura: A pleasure to meet you. Tino Tonitini: It is nice to meet you too, guys. I'm Tino, and this Lor, Tish, Carver, Sunset Shimmer my girlfriend. (while Tino is talking, Chomps bits Max and he tries to get Chomp to let go of him) Max Taylor: Stop biting me, Chomp! Please! AW!! Tino Tonitini: Why is Chomp biting Max? Rex Owen: Chomp sometimes does that. Because he really likes doing that. Tino Tonitini: I see. Carver Descartes: Of course. Lor McQuarrie: That makes since. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts